Salem's Favorite Meal
by Starkiller141
Summary: Salem may not feed the same way humans do, but Glynda certainly isn't complaining about it. (Lemon, if that description wasn't obvious)


**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, okay, yeah this isn't TRT, but college is being a pain right now, so instead I'm just going to put out this one-shot (depending on reception) I thought up a while ago. Not as long or crazy as some other pieces but better than nothing… I hope. ANYWAY, TRT will be getting updated… at some point, as will certain other stories that have gone without an update for too long. However, what comes out this coming weekend… that'll be in the final notes at the bottom.**

Salem was feeling… hungry again.

She snapped her fingers twice and out from behind her stood her pet.

"Spread on the table, now."

Wordlessly, her pet complied.

Completely naked except for a collar seemingly made of pure darkness around her neck.

Glynda Goodwitch crawled onto her dark mistress's table and spread her legs.

Salem was given an unobstructed view of her next meal, she wrapped her arms around Glynda's thighs and dug in three tongues first.

On the night of the fall of Beacon, chaos was rampant, students were in danger, her students. She was able to hold off all the grimm just in time for the last transport to leave with the next generation of humanity's warriors while she stayed behind.

Out of aura, all alone, surrounded by grimm, Glynda accepted her fate, she'd knew it come, such was the job description as she heard Qrow often say.

But suddenly, the wall of grimm in front of her began to part down the middle from the back, she didn't see what it was until the grimm shuffled to the side in front of her…

Salem

"Well well, the school is mine and I even have a beautiful new meal here, mmm…wonderful. ~"

Glynda didn't know what the dark queen meant when she first said that, but she certainly did now.

"Oh-OH mmm-mm-Mistress!" Glynda screamed as she came straight into Salem's mouth

But her mistress wasn't satisfied yet, not even close.

Salem needed to feed off of the lust, desire, and want of others. She also just enjoyed making women scream her name in pleasure, so it worked out even more in her favor that way.

When Salem had first captured Glynda, she had her chained high off the ground in her personal room with the blonde's legs spread wide.

Salem would approach her bound and ball-gagged beauty wherever she wanted and devour Glynda's womanhood for hours on end.

She had her fair share of pleasurable experiences with others, but Salem had an insidious advantage.

Salem had the ability to split her tongue as many times as she wanted while also being able to control the individual lengths and widths of however many she made.

Glynda will never forget her first night with Salem when she felt four very long and very thick tongues completely dominate her snatch.

She screamed in pleasure the whole night and every night since. Her orgasms were constant, so much so that whenever Salem really wanted to devour her, Glynda's snatch was very similar to a faucet with how often she was cumming.

However, unknown to Glynda until recently. Salem's visits weren't random, the dark queen went to devour Glynda's slit for breakfast lunch and dinner, Glynda just lost track of time whenever she received a visit, to be honest, she really couldn't think at all during one or right after.

Salem's favorite method of tasting her was splitting her tongue in three and having one solely focus on swirling around and teasing Glynda helpless clit while the other two would shift into 8-inch long, 3-inch wide snakes that would utterly claim the inside of Glynda's pussy, forcing the once proud huntress to cry out in pleasure as she never had before.

Glynda of course tried to resist the amazing feeling, but Salem used her dark magic for more than just her tongues physical form.

Salem's tongue excreted a kind of aphrodisiac that would completely coat Glynda's vulnerable snatch and she would have no choice in if she would receive pleasure, after all, Salem needed her hot and wanting more to feed.

Through all that hot and exhausting… feeding, Glynda also needed substance of her own, which Salem was more than happy to provide.

Whenever the dark queen had her filling of Glynda's delicious juices, she would bring her bodacious breasts to Glynda's mouth and have the blond beauty such swallow down all the milk she wanted.

Salem's breasts always begin to lactate with a byproduct of her dark bodily processes, the result was a milk like liquid that could only be described as delicious and filling… as described by Glynda herself.

After hours of countless orgasms, Glynda couldn't control herself whenever Salem presented her breasts, immediately latching her mouth onto one tit and suck on it for all the milk it was worth before moving to the other in desperation for more.

After several weeks of this treatment, Salem had felt Glynda understood her place and after one very filling dinner, released Glynda from her restraints and the former huntress showed no resistance, no attempt at fleeing, that night they fell asleep in the same bed with Glynda still suckling on her mistress's breast until they fell asleep naked next to each other.

Since that night, Glynda has happily followed her mistress's commands, spreading her legs whenever and wherever she was commanded, all while wearing a collar made by the dark magic of her mistress that had a single dust crystal attached that had "Salem's favorite meal" engraved on it.

She was ordered around like a pet during the day and especially in front of Salem's subordinates to display dominance and none of them ever spoke up out of fear.

But at night, when the pair were in Salem's private quarters, the same happened mostly and sometimes Salem would even lock Glynda back into her restraints to keep her helpless as her tongues made Glynda squirm and cum uncontrollably with no chance of Glynda stopping Salem's pleasurable assault.

As for Glynda, she loved being put back into her restraints more than Salem did, she loved absolutely submitting herself to Salem's tongues as they claimed her again and again and that she couldn't do a thing about it, not that she would.

Afterwards, Salem would always bring her back down and hold her like a baby as Glynda greedily sucked on her dark lover's breast for the delicious milk they produced.

Occasionally, after they had gone to sleep next to each other, Salem would stir awake in the middle of the night, wanting a midnight snack.

She would slowly crawl under the covers and get in between Glynda's legs as the blonde slept and once she wrapped her arms around her submissive lover's thighs, she would dig in, sending two 9-inch tongues in deep just to stir her awake fast with sudden pleasure.

Glynda would stir awake with a lustful moan, initially only feeling a great sense of pleasure between her legs before fully awakening.

It was her favorite way to wake up and happened just as often as she liked, sometimes in the middle of the night, but also every morning, Salem had to have breakfast after all. ~

Yes, Glynda was her prisoner, yes, her life as a huntress was over, but she wouldn't trade her new life for anything.

 **Author's Final Notes: Heyyy there again, hope you enjoyed the piece and its only a one-shot if y'all don't want anymore. "Arc Lightning's Pet" will be getting an update if that's not proof enough. ALSO, I'm branching out again. While the Batman story I put out a while ago got a whopping 1 follower and 1 favorite, I still feel there is room for growth, this time however, it will be something… more in line with RWBY, just don't ask those over on r/anime. Y'all have heard of "Kill La Kill" right?**


End file.
